So we meet again
by SannaBlack
Summary: Arnold Rothstein and Margaret Thompson meets up again to make a deal which makes them depend on each other for the five coming years
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything, this is a fanfiction. This was nothing I had planned to write, it just happened. It´s mostly form a scene from seasong 4.

**Rothstein pays a visit**

She knew he was a dangerous man, after all he is one of the biggest gangster bosses in the states. But she found it hard to believe as she never had seen him other then nice and well spoken. She did not really knew so much about Mr. Rothstein other then what her husband Nucky Thompson had told her. Nucky was long gone now and she had to provide for herself and her children. They had separated as soon her young lover had died, but Nucky had also had a younger lover with was known in the whole city. He had never been discrete in his love affairs, she did not mind since she herself had fallen in love with his lifeguard. But now she had none as her young lover had died and she waited to divorce her husband, which seemed to never happen. They had simply just left each other and moved on, without seeking a divorce.

She was all alone and worked in a business office and called herself her last birthname Mrs. Rohan to get a fresh and clean start. She worked hard but still lived a poor life as all her money went to the rent, food and cloth for the growing children. She was always worried the money wouldn't last until the next payday. She often worked late and sometimes helped her boss to play small tricks to the investments men that visited the office, tell them lies about the markets so they would invest in what they believed would be a profit deal. It was there she had meet him again, Arnold Rothstein the partner-in-crime-boss to Mr. Thompson. Her heart had stopped as she realised it was him, she knew to well what power the man in front of him had. She had run off the room he and her director had been in not knowing what to say as Mr. Rothstein surly recognized her too and would know they tried to scam him into a bad investment.

As he walked out from the office minutes later he had come up to her and offer a deal. Hers true inside information about the business deals in the markets and he would provide her with a free apartment more suitable for raising children. She had accepted and called him to invite him to hers to talk terms and deals.

And so they sat down at her small and dark apartment, she had sent her children away to a friend of hers for the evening not wanting them to disturb the meeting; but also because she did not want them to meet the gangster boss who she had heard being refered as "The Brain" . Although Rothstein was always talking and moving with an perfection of a gentleman, but she know that behind his well behaviour that man had made other people suffer and die just because they had failed to make business with him. She was nervous and told him so. Mr. Rothstein gave her a smile and said;"No need to worry, I'm a married man". Margaret Thompson née Rohan exhaled in a small chock and said; " You must be joking?". The words just dropped out from her and as soon they had fallen out she regretted it as it was rather rude. Mr. Rothstein on the other hand almost kept his smile all the time, looking perhaps a bit disappointing at her outburst and answered; "I´m" and nodded to her. "Although, what would Mr. Thompson think?", he proceed and put down his fork into the apple pie Mrs. Rohan had made for him as he was known to love cake and milk.

"He can think what he wants. My life is my own.", she said and looked down at her plate. "Not that this is _that_", she put in after a while of silence. "This is business".

Mr. Rothstein smiled and nodded friendly and said with his soft voice; "drink your tea, it settles the nerves".

Mrs. Thompson looked down on her tea and exhaled again; " It´s impossible to get ahead. Believe me I have tried, I work hard I save money-"

"You owe no any explanation Mrs. Rohan" , he said and gave her a look that showed her that he knew how hard life could be. She felt a gratitude towards him for calling her by her made up name as it made her feel more of a woman of her own that Mr. Thompsons old wife. Mrs. Thompson mostly preferred to be called Margaret as it was less confusing for even herself, although this was business and then her old last birthname last name was to prefer.

"Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bennet is no better criminal then..." she said and silenced and looked with a small horror at the man before her again. Knowing she maybe had said to much again. Mr. Bennet, her boss that makes her scam their customers into bad market investments. Mr. Rothstein only smiled at her but this time his eyes got more serious. It almost looked as if a part of him enjoyed seeing her as this nervous around him, only because he knew she actually had nothing from him to fear.

"Then me?" he asked her. "I was going to say my husband.", she answered and looked down again. Mr. Rothstein raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Though, could be fare and paint me with that same brush."

Mrs. Thompson née Rohan moved with an unease on her chair in silence. She put up a paper from her office which provided Mr. Rothstein insider information about the market to the business he had invested in. She told him what she knew and when they thought it best to sell it, she promised him she would keep an eye on it and contact him further on.

"In return for what?", he asked her. She sat in silence again as to gather strength. "A rent-free apartment for five years in a safe neighbourhood, with rooms for the children.", she said in a definite voice and gulped when done. Mr. Rothstein chewed on a piece of apple pay and looked at her for a moment, put down his fork and took a gulp of milk. "You except nothing from Mr. Thompson yet you will from me?", he asked her and looked at her with curiosity. "I earn this." , she simply answered; "And when this is over I owe you nothing." Mr. Rothstein though for a short while and raised his hand towards her and said; "We have a deal.". Mrs. Thompson took his hand and smiled nervously; "Very well.". Mr. Rothstein gave her a friendly and contempt smile, his gaze still fixed on her when she looked down again and finally took a mouthful of her tea. Mr. Rothstein put down his fork into his apple pie again but before putting it to his mouth he looked up again." I have never done business with a woman before.", he said and smiled. "Well how did you like it?" she asked. Mr. Rothstein looked serious and answered; "Quite the treat", and put apple pie in his mouth and smiled. She smiled to.


	2. Moving in

Moving in

So the day had finally come, the day Margaret and her children would meet up with Mr. Rothstein to get the key to their new apartment. When they drove up to the apartment house stood Mr. Rothstein there himself to welcome them to their new home. Margaret took the sleeping Emily in her arms and told Teddy to take the bags with him.

"Welcome home Mrs. Rohan, I hope you will find everything in your liking.", said Mr. Rothstein and hold up the keys.

"Thank you Mr. Rothstein, it surely looks very nice, I´m sure we will like it." She took the keys and smiled. "And please you as we are business partners know you call me Margaret, you already know that I´m not married to a Mr. Rohan, I´m just miss Margaret Rohan.". Mr. Rothstein raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Very well, then I guess you can call me Arnold." he said and looked at Emily who were just about to wake up from her mother's shoulder. "And who might this just be?", he asked the little girl and smiled. "This is Emily and that", she pointed at Teddy, "is my son Teddy." Mr. Rothstein smiled at Teddy; "it´s nice meeting you both.", he said and gave Emily a clap in her head who broke in a big smile and started to giggle which seemed to amuse Arnold. He looked down and saw the stilts around Emily´s both legs. "She suffered from polio but she is getting better.", Margaret said when she saw him looking at her daughter. Arnold´s serious face melted into a smile again and said, "I´m sorry to hear but it´s good she is getting better.". He touched her nose and she began to giggle again.

The apartment was big, clean and light. All hers and the children´s stuff and furniture's were already there, Mr. Rothstein had his men move them for her earlier. But since this was so much bigger from what they moved from had Mr. Rothstein let some furniture's be in placed into the apartment. Teddy helped Emily walk around to explore the rooms. "Nice kids." he said and nodded towards them. "That young Teddy will grow up to be a good man I´m sure." he assured Margaret and smiled, she smiled back not looking at him but at her children. "I hope he will." she answered and turned back to Arnold. "Would you like to stay for some tea perhaps?", she asked him but he shook his head. "No, thank you. I have booked a reservation to dinner with my wife in about an hour.", he answered with substantial. "Although, I have given you a welcome gift in the kitchen. I hope you will like it.", he said and took his hat back on and gave Margaret a handshake. " Oh, I see thank you very much Mr. Rothstein." she said. "Unit next time, miss Rohan.", he said and walked out from the door.

In the kitchen stood ingredients' to cook a good nice meal for them all. Margaret smiled at the good act of his but at the same time she found herself feeling a bit unease about his gesture. She did not want to be given alms specially not from someone like Mr. Rothstein as she knew too well that the thug bosses like him, and he was at the time the biggest of them all, would not likely just give away something without not expecting anything back.

The meal was delicious and she and the children slept well that night in good beds and without a single sound from their neighbours to disturb their sleep. Then Margaret knew she had done a good deal.


	3. Siblings love

Siblings love

Margaret sat behind her desk at work, she knew Arnold Rothstein would come in to talk with Mr. Bennett later that day. Rothstein presence made her nervous, she did not really know why, but it was just how it was. After all she had been together with Enoch Thompson for years, so she should be used to be in presence with powerful people. But there was something special with Rothstein.

So when he did walk in to the room, Margaret felt her heart helplessly jump. He is married man, she schooled herself. Or, was it because of feeling like that she felt nervous around him? She did not know. Maybe it was fear and fascination in the same time. She saw Mr. Bennett welcoming Arnold and lead him into his office. Mr. Rothstein had not looked at her as they had passed by a couple of meters away. It was for it best, she knew that, they should act as if they did not know each other.

Margaret´s lunch break was within less than five minutes so she walked to the bathroom. When leaving to get out she heard a soft voice not more than a whisper behind her. "Mrs...Rohan?". She turned around and found her face to face to the-so-called Abe Redstone, Arnold Rothstein. He smiled friendly towards her, always so friendly, she thought. Always calm, never as outgoing as her husband can be. She could not help but to wonder if Mr. Rothstein ever had raised his voice towards his wife, as Nucky had to her so many times. She schooled herself once again, it was not her business. And in a way it made her feel sad.

"Yes? Mr. Redstone." She answered and smiled back, maybe not as sincere as the man before her had smiled. " Lunch break?". "Yes, I thought of taking a lunch out today." The man nodded, and walked up to her. "I was about to do the same. Would you like to join me?". Margaret knew she could not say no. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

Arnold took her to a fancy restaurant and told her the treat was on him. She thanked him and sat down. "So, how is the business going?" Arnold asked after they had ordered. Margaret knew it was his way of asking how the Anaconda Reality, the stock she was going to have a close look for him, was doing. This was a business meeting after all, she realised. "The situation are still the same. And I have found another company I think can be good to invest in, but I´m not sure yet." She answered and as soon she had said it looked nervously around her. Arnold nodded in surprise and gave her a satisfied smile, eyes right on her. "You are doing a good job, Mrs...Miss Rohan." He said and took a sip of his water. Margaret looked back him. "Thank you sir." Arnold observed her as she sat on her chair as if it was made of needles. "Your nerves has not quite settled down yet?" He asked her softly, but his eyes had a slight of amusement. Margaret looked him straight in the eyes and sighed, "I´m sorry. I must be a bore for sure." "On the contrary. But, as I said before, you needn't to be worry. And I´m not going to unveil our deal with Mr. Thompson." Arnold´s smile disappeared and he got a more serious face. "As I have understood you don´t want him to know where you are. How come?"

Margaret sat in silence as they got their food, as soon the waiters left she said: "I´m sorry but, again, I fail to see what business it is of yours."

Arnold laughed a heartily laugh. "I´m sorry, I guess I´m trying to make small conversations. But it´s not going as I planned." Margaret smiled back at him and said sadly: "No, perhaps we don't have so much in common to talk about." Arnold nodded and said: "I´m afraid you´re right Miss Rohan. The only thing I could think of was Mr. Thompson, I´m afraid." "Well that´s a sad thought. Surely there must be something more to talk about than him." Margarete said and smiled. She blushed, she hoped Arnold would not notice. He did, nothing escaped him.

"How is your children, miss Rohan? Do they like their new home?" he asked to change the subject. Margaret nodded:" They love their new home, it´s perfect for us. Teddy are beyond himself because I have agreed to let him have a room of his own now. Although, Emily are quite sad to be left alone. She will be sleeping with me for the first time I think, before she get used to sleep on her own." She looked up at Arnold who had nodded in understanding. "I have no children of my own, but I grow up as the second oldest in a large family. One of my little sisters had difficulties sleeping alone, well she was not alone in the room, but alone in her bed. I used to let her sleep in my bed, time to time. She had terribly nightmares'. " Said Arnold, almost to himself than for her. It was as if he remembered things from his childhood he had not thought of for a very long time. Margaret felt awkward. "Do you have a good relationship with your family, Mr. Rothstein?" She remembered they actually had agreed to address each other with first names, but it still did not feel comfortable: for none of them she thought. Arnold looked away with a sad smile, then looking back at her;" No we don't. I have some contact with some of my siblings, yes. But I have not spoken to my parents for years, we have our reasons." Margaret felt even more awkward, she should not have asked such personal things, she schooled herself. She had always had some difficulties' to handle it when people opened up for her, she did not know what to do or say. All she could think of was; "I´m sorry to hear that, Mr. Rothstein."

When Margaret came home that evening she told Teddy he would have to wait one more month before getting his own room. Emily looked gleeful and lay down on her bed looking happily at her older brother. She gave them good night kisses and went back to her own room. She would never lose contacts with her own children she thought, whatever they would become to be.


	4. To be young

**To be young **

A.R. sat in his office, he felt exhausted, which was a feeling he not had felt too often in his life. Arnold had always been known as a man with great spirit. After all, he and his opponent, Conaway, still hold the record of the longest continuously played game in history of pool. They had played pool game for thirty-two hours, and Arnold had won the whole game. Exhausted his opponent out until he could no longer keep up the track. Instead of going home after the match, had they togehter walked to a Turkish bath. Conaway had told him that he wanted a re-match, he had been convinced he would win next time; but he never did.

But that was years ago, Arnold reminded himself. Arnold hated the fact of getting old and slow, he hated the thought of becoming like his father. Arnold was sure his father, Abraham, would live long; and he did. Arnold and Abraham had not spoken to each other since 1909. Not after the day he had introduced his bride -to-be, Carolyn Greenwood, to his family. When Abe got the news that Carolyn was catholic and that she would not abandon her believes after the marriage,had he simply told Arnold that if he married that girl Arnold would be as dead for him. Arnold had married Carolyn anyway, and so Abe had "lost" another son. And maybe, maybe Arnold had felt as if the old him had died a little bit that day. He was now a young man almost without family, the only family he had left was Carolyn. He had played a high game and neither way would he had lost something. That day Arnold chosed love in a marrige.

Arnold sighted and took up his black note- and schedule book. He was going to get money from a delivery to Dr. Narcisse later that day. He made a sour expression when he thought about the doctor. That man was all but trouble, he thought. He was well spoken and intelligent, Arnold could easily give him that, but there was something else underneath the doctors appearance. An unstoppable greed and blood thirst that Arnold did not like. And therefore, he never trusted the man.

When the day was finished and after making one or two lucrative deals, he headed home. Instead of taking the car he took a walk, he needed to get some fresh air, he thought. The air was hot but the smell of fall had started to come, as a reminder that nothing is forever green. Arnold liked to walk, even if it meant the risk of getting robbed. Which had happen now and then in his life, but Arnold had never let that stop him to walk again. He remembered one night some years ago when a man had runned up to him in a poor attempt to rob him of his bankroll. The man had been very nervous and Arnold spmehow foond a liking in the man and invited him home. Carolyn had woken up in the middle of the night and thought they were robbers. Carolyn had been shocked when she found her husband in the kitchen with a stranger. Arnold had explained to her that the man had tried to rob him,but instead they had arrived at a buissnesdeal. Carolyn gave Arnold a look of wonderment that only she could give him and went back to bed.

But it was not night as Arnold walked home today, the sun was still gazing. Arnold took a shortcut through a park and all of a sudden he recognized a face, a boy's face. The boy climbed up on a tree where two other boys already sat in. They laughed. The boy was Teddy Schroeder, no Thompson...or was it Rohan now? He was not sure. He walked up and the boy recognized him immediately. Teddy stared, not knowing what to say. Arnold smiled at the kids and said; "Hello, nice day for some tree-climbing I reckon." He turned to Teddy and asked; "Are you here all on your own?". Teddy thought, he looked as someone caught with the hand in the cookie jar. He climbed down and said with some regret in his voice;"Yes. Truth be told, I run off without asking permission." Arnold smiled and nodded, he recognized to well the young boys behaviour. But as an adult he also knew that Teddy's mother must be beyond herself with worries. So he said;" Maybe it´s time to head back home then, don´t you think Teddy? Is it okay if I call you Teddy? Or do you have another name you would like to be referring to?" Teddy shook his head; "No Teddy is fine." Arnold nodded. "I better walk with you home then Teddy.". Teddy sighted but said; "Yes sir" and followed Arnold.

After a short walk Teddy asked; "Who are you, I mean, have seen you before but who are you and what business do you have with my mother?". Arnold laughed, a bit surprised at the straight forward question. He smiled and looked down at the boy as they walked. "Your mother and I are doing business, you know where your mother works? She gives me some advices, that's all." Teddy nodded but did not look satisfied with the answer. "How do you know my fath...I mean Mr. Thompson?". Arnold raised an eyebrow and looked down again, this time not really ready for an answer. Teddy continued; " I mean, I saw you at our home at a new years celebration. Mother told me to go to bed, but I hide." Arnold laughed and clapped Teddy on his head. "I have done some business with Nucky Thompson, andI still does. We are acquaintance." Teddy looked up at Arnold and bit his lowerlip doing so, it looked as if he analyzed Arnold. Then he looked down again and simply said;"Ok. Do you like my mother?" Again Arnold was taken aback at the young boys question. "Er, you mother and I are only business partners." Arnold saw the young boys stare. "But she is a nice and respectable lady." Arnold added and the boy finally looked satisfied. Arnold sighted in relief. "So, are you doing well in school Teddy?" Arnold asked to change the topic. Teddy shook his head. "No, it´s boring. But I have find some nice friends at least." "I´m very happy to hear that."

Arnold rang the doorbell to Miss Rohans apartment. Margaret opened quickly and looked both surprised and relived upon seeing them. "Teddy! Where have you been? I have been worried to death!" She dragged Teddy inside before turning to Arnold. "I´m sorry for his behaviour Mr. Rothsein. Where did you find him? Thank you so much for taking him here...yourself." Arnold only smiled a contempt smile while his eyes danced in amusment and said: "No trouble at all. I was taking a walk home and saw him climbing on a tree with some friends. Although you should not be too harsh on him, Miss Rohan. He confessed immediately his...wrong step of running off." Margaret looked as if she did not know what to say, she open her mouth and closed it again before saying: "I´m sure this is not a ordinary task for a landlord to do?" She said as to ease her tension. Arnold laughed; "No, not really. But I happily did so. Just, keep an eye on him, Miss Rohan. He is soon a teenager, that´s why he is so eager to trying his wings I guess. New York are an attractive place for young boys to explore. And there are some places a mother doesn't want her kids to be in. I know that by fact." Margaret nodded; "Of course. Can I offer you anything? Tea perhaps?". "No thank you, I'd better be getting home" Arnold declined before stepping outside the door, "See you another time, Miss Rohan". "Goodbye" Margaret nodded before shutting the door.


	5. Man and wife

**Man and wife**

Arnold could not sleep, he had always been a restless soul and the nights had always been the hardest time for him to relax. The nights had always had a magic way to make him think clearer than at bright daylight, there was something soothing in the feeling and knowledge that most of the population in the moment was asleep. A.R had always been the observer and at nights he was the absolute observer as he sat close to the window and saw the moon gently shine over the city, his city. A feeling of loneliness came over him as he gazed down at the park below. What exactly had been the turning point from the when city had been someone else's to his? When exactly had he grown up? Was it at the age of sixteen when his father had thrown him out to live on the road as a salesman? Was it been the moment he had marriage Carolyn? When he brought his and Carolyn's own home and casino, from money he had borrowed from Carolyn's father, he reminds himself. Or had it even been so long back as when he first had seen his little brother Jack and overcome by the feeling of protection? He did not know the line between childhood and grownup; it was moveable as the wave of the sea. One day he had been struggling to survive on the road as a salesman in his father´s business with a dream as one day have a business of his own. Now, he was THE man in town, they called him Mr. Big, The Brain and all kind of honourable nicknames. But was that really him? Yes, now it was. But from when?

Arnold sighted and thought it was to the best to at least go to bed and try to relax even if he wouldn't fall asleep. He walked in to Carolyn's bed and quietly and slowly lay down beside her, not to wake her up. She made a little noise as he hold her gently in his arms, her sweet scent filled his nose and an urge to give her a kiss on her cheek overcome him. As his lips gently touched her soft skin, she smiled and placed another kiss right on his lips. "What's troubling you, love?" She asked without open her eyes, but her smile was still on. "Why should anything trouble me, sweet?" Carolyn gave out a hint of a laugh before answering: "I know you, Arnold. I can sense your troubles as a dog can smell a good beef miles away." By that Arnold sneezed with a smile. "I was just thinking of our youth. When did we grow old?" Arnold said and stroke her soft hair and thought of all the times he had seen her on stage, how his heart almost wanted to burst out from his chest just by the sight of her. "Old? Speak for yourself." She said and giggled, almost a girls giggle. Arnold smiled and lay down beside her, he could hear hers soft breathing and almost feel her warm breath on his ear. "You were my prince in shining armour, so handsome." She said with eyes still shoot and a smile on her face, as if she was talking in her sleep and dreaming of old days. "You still are by the way." she continued. Arnold laughed in the dark. "Well, thank you sweet."

Silence overtook the room. Arnold though Carolyn must had fallen asleep, but she once again broke the silence. "Why did you choose me? I mean, you could have anyone. I was not the most talented showgirl, nor the prettiest." "Because you were the girl who made my breath goes away. No one had done that before, no one ever will." Carolyn snorted at his statement but smiled none the less, and said: "You are only saying that because you want some fun tonight". Arnold´s eyebrows raised and he looked a bit offended. "No, I´m not." "So you don´t want me tonight?" "I did not say that either." Carolyn laughed. "How come you can run the whole town, outsmart so many people...yet I can trick you into a corner with your own words?" Carolyn smirked. "Because you are the smartest person I have ever meet, and that's why I love you."

Margaret woke up early by the noise of two cats fighting outside the house. The sound made her anxious; it was such a foul sound. She could not go back to sleep so she went to the kitchen to make a grand breakfast to the children. I was Saturday and she and Mr. Rothstein had a meeting later on, at hers. She thought of making a cake for him; keep him on a good mood she thought. She had nothing good for him from her office, she was afraid he soon would think he had done a bad investment letting her live there for free in return of inside information. She had to give something back.

Later that day Margaret found herself sitting and waiting for him to knock on the door. She hated the waiting, she tried to read the newspaper but she could not concentrate. Finally the doorbell rang; she quickly moved to the door and opened. Indeed it was Mr. Rothstein standing there with his business smile all over his face, but there was something more, his smile felt sincere as his eyes felt as warmth as his smile did; it was a genuine smile. "Miss Rohan." he said and took his hat off. "Welcome, come in Mr. Rothstein." Arnold stepped inside and put his coat off as he said: " I know it's a Saturday afternoon, don´t worry, I won't be long." "You are always welcome, Mr. Rothstein." "Please, call me A.R at least." "Right. A.R.", said Margaret as to taste the name on her lips, it felt weird. "Why do people call you that?" Arnold gave a slightly irritated smile but a smile none the less. " The name, Mr. Rothstein always reminds me more of my father then off me, and it´s not that very pleasant for me. So it simplifies things." Margaret nodded and showed him to sit down. "I have milk and cake if you would like some. It´s freshly baked." Arnold raised an eyebrow and the corner of the mouth followed up. "Mrs...Miss Margaret, you don't have two serve cakes every time I come here to do business. If everyone I do business with would, I would soon be very fat. But I happily exempt your friendly gesture." Margaret nodded and came soon back with what she had offered. "Where are your kids?" "Outside, playing with some new friends." Arnold nodded. "I must tell you, sir, this last week has been pretty slow, there have not happened much." Margaret said and looked anxious, almost as she did at his first visit back in her old apartment. Arnold nodded, his face left no lead of what he was thinking. Then he smiled and looked up and said: "Well, at least I got some cake. My wife has got the terrible habit of hiding any sweets I could possible come close to at home. She thinks this is bad for me." he said and nodded at the cake then continued: "She is right of course. But, since I don't drink or smoke, some cake cant harm that much, can it?" Margaret smiled and exhaled her breath, both for him taking her lack of new information so good, and for his open and friendly demeanour. "I guess it would not harm so much, when you put it like that." she answered and smiled as he took his first bite of the cake.


End file.
